dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cratos
Cody Cuidightheach (コーディ・キュイドハイチ, Kōdi kyuidohaichi) is the son of a Japanese mother, and a Australian father born in Japan. He attains Kouh Academy, and is a best friend to Issei Hyoudou, but is not part of the Pervert Trio. When the Student Council President took note on his vast intelligence, and how he was actually getting close to knowing the truth about the Occult Research Club, they asked him to come to them, and they explain that they are devils. After some time, Cody joined the Student Council, but the truth was that he was the tactical adviser for Sona's peerage. Cody appears in the fan-fiction, Highschool DxD: The Transcendental Genius as the main male protagonist. Personality Cody has a laid-back attitude, and takes life for granted. He is always smiling, and does help people if needed. Appearance Biography Early Life Kouh Academy Abilities/Powers/Equipment *'Transcendental Genius': During his first years at Kouh Academy, Cody was one of the top students. Actually, in the state, he was ranked number one. And when he had a IQ test, the results was that of over 300. **'Accelerated Probability': Samuel can predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make. ***'Body Language Analysis': Cody can intuitively read others body language and anticipate their actions. **'Causality Perception': Cody can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations. ***'Accelerated Perception': Cody can perceive everything at a accelerated rate. ***'Aim Dodging': Cody is able to avoid/dodge linear attacks great ease. ***'Attack Prediction': Cody can predict and interpret others attacks. ***'Combat Perception': Cody is able to understand others combat style, and how they think in combat. ***'Danger Intuition': Cody is able to detect impending threats or hostilities. ***'Detail Intuition': Cody can notice, process and understand details of any situation no matter how small ***'Extrasensory Perception': Cody can acquire information by means independant of any known senses or previous experience. ***'Pattern Sense': Cody can perceive, analyze and comprehend patterns. ***'Photographic Deduction': Cody can figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. ***'Master Tactician': Cody is shown to be a extremely skilled tactical genius, able to come up with complex strategies in mere seconds, and can even apply them in games such as chess. ***'Technological Aptitude': Cody possess a innate understanding technology with little to no study. ****'Technological Constructs': Cody is able to create various kinds of technological constructions. Equipment *True Potency: Cody's Sacred Gear is a unbelievable Sacred Gear that can allow Cody to possess omnipotence power. **'Stage I: Low': Cody's first stage of his Sared Gear. At this stage, cody can only manipulate the basic elements of water, fire, earth and lightning with ease. Cody's life span increases 50 years. **'Stage II: Mid': Cody's manipulation power increases where he can control the periodic table elements, and be able to teleport to other location in the same dimensional plane. Cody's life energy increases to 150 years **'Stage III: High': Cody is able to fully control the elements, and all matter and energy. Cody's life span increases to 200 years **'Nigh-Omnipotence': Cody is almost control all things in the universe. Cody life span increases to 500 years **'Omnipotence': Cody can control everything of anything, and be free and exist outside of space and time. Cody's life span increases to 400 years. Weaknesses *True Potency: Cody's Scare Gear stages of High and above requires his life energy to use. Higher stages he uses, more life energy is taken, regardless of True Immortality. Trivia/Notes *Cody's Sacred Gear is a contradictory power as even though he is omnipotent in the final stage (meaning he is also a True Immortal) he will still die from the usage of it. Due to his, Cody's every existence becomes a paradox of space-time, and a singularity. Trivia/Notes *One of the other reasons why Sona wanted Cody to join the Council was due to his Sacred Gear, and wishes to keep a close eye on him.